Resurgent
by ThatOneFrenchGirl
Summary: MUST HAVE READ ALL PREVIOUS BOOKS! Resurgent: 1. Experiencing or tending to bring about renewal or revival 2. Rising again, as to new life, vigor, etc. In this fourth book to the Divergent trilogy, Tobias finds out several secrets via the Prior's, as well as the "experiment's" past with the help of Christina and friends. Join them to discover what's kept you awake at night!


AN: Hey there, and welcome to the first chapter of Resurgent! :) Since I was so disappointed as to how many questions I had left over after finishing the trilogy, I just couldn't let them go to waste, for I knew that many others had the same questions. So, I decided to make my own book to answer those questions, as well as a little "epilogue epilogue", if that makes any sense. It's not the best, but you can only get so much done in the first chapter and it's all about just getting the story started. I am currently looking for a beta, so if you're interested, don't be afraid to send me a PM! :) I'll do my best to get chapter 2 up and running ASAP, but for now- read, enjoy, review! :D

* * *

"Tobias!"

Tris' screams filled the toxic air. I could hear her, but I couldn't seem to make out her figure through the poisonous fog. Coughing, I began to make my way through the compound halls and towards the Weapons Lab, squinting and attempting to get a better view as to what laid ahead, hoping that it'd be Tris.

As I turned the corner to my left, the sight that unfolded in front of me was horrendous. Holding my breath, I could make out a figure lying in the middle of the lab- a body. But it wasn't the big and knocked off of a wheelchair body of David, but instead, a small and fragile one with no wheelchair in sight. Thin, blonde hair covered the face that I had kissed oh so many times and had dreamed of at night. Her arms were sprawled across the floor, red from the liquid in which I was all too familiar with.

Suddenly, my world had stopped, and within seconds, I was on my knees beside Tris' body, tears streaming down my cheeks and mixing with her blood. Slipping my hands underneath her fragile body, I held her up to my chest, my face hiding in her hair.

"Tris.." The name had come out smaller and weaker than I had intended it to. I wanted to scream and yell; to shout her name for the world to hear, for the world to hear my pain. How could this have happened? Was it David? The death serum? A loss of strength? The last one definitely wasn't it. Tris was the strongest and bravest girl I've ever known- she'd never give up. Looking down at her almost peaceful face, I noticed two bullet wounds in her chest through my blurred vision. Choking on my breath, I rested my forehead against hers, having our sweat mix together. Everything had been so perfectly planned out and flawless- how had this happened? Why did she have to die?

Then, I remembered the saying in which I've heard far too many times within my life. _Once a Stiff, always a Stiff._

Of course! It would only make sense that Tris would attempt in retrieving the memory serum instead of Caleb. After all, he was her brother and the only piece of family she had left. Funny how being Abnegation works. But how could she have died if she was Divergent?

Before I could finish thinking, reality began to kick in, and the room began to spin. Coughing, I realized that I had let go of my own breath in which had been replaced with the poisonous air of the room. The death serum smelled like smoke and spice- had this been the last thing Tris had smelled before she died?

My mind could only wonder as Tris began to slip out of my arms and fall back onto the bloody floor, having my actions follow hers. As my body hit the cold, solid floor, my frown had absentmindedly turned into a small grin. I was _dying. _Throughout all of my attempts to stay alive, I knew that there was no way out of this one, but that was okay, because within minutes, I'd be able to see the familiar blue eyes and tired smile that I had loved ever since I first laid eyes upon them.

As I took my last breath, I could feel the room slowly begin to fade away. This was it- this was my death, the way I would leave this weary world only to enter a completely different one.

Suddenly, the alarms drew louder, and instead of opening my eyes to the sight of Tris in the clouds, I was greeted with the worse sight that I could ever imagine. Panic filled my numb body as the metal walls began to close in; and I was stuck in the center.

With my mind already being in too much shock and pain, I couldn't do anything but lay there in panic, my body too heavy and weak with poison to move.

Within moments, the walls drew closer and closer together, picking up speed with each second that passed. I looked to see if Tris was still there, but through the tears in my eyes, I could only make out the cold and bloody floor of the room. I closed my eyes in hopes that when I opened them again, it would all just disappear, but was instead greeted to the sight of walls only inches away from me.

Pain flew through my body as my bones crushed together. Screaming, I couldn't do anything but remain to lay there.

At least I was still dying.

Seconds later, the horrid sight began to fade and was replaced with nothing but darkness and silence.

Except for the alarms.

* * *

Heart racing and sweat rolling down my face, I sat up in bed, the surroundings of my bedroom beginning to take place. The black walls, the brown dresser, the grey rug, all where they were left last. As a first instinct, I looked down at my hands, expecting to see blood, but instead, there was nothing but my own worn out skin. A sigh of relief escaped through my dry mouth.

Sitting up in bed, questions began to race through my mind. What had just happened? Another nightmare, that's what. Leaning my head back into my sweaty pillow, I allowed my body to calm down. Then, reaching over the bed, I managed to find the senses in my fingers to press the snooze button on the alarm that sat on my wooden nightstand, the one that Christina had bought for me a few months back.

_Christina._

Funny how it took my brain minutes to realize that I had only just experienced another nightmare instead of reality but only seconds to remember that today was Christina's 19th birthday. Today, we would meet up at her house with Zeke and Cara to celebrate with chocolate cake and presents.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over towards my dresser and stood in front of the mirror. My face was wet with sweat and my hair was a mess. The many scars in which I had shared with Tris that covered my chest and back made themselves visible with the reflection, along with the tattoos. Attempting to hide them was no longer a worry as there wasn't anything to hide them from anymore.

Pulling on a black V-Neck T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and ran a hand through my hair in attempt to remove all of the knots. Although I wasn't exactly in the happiest mood, I still wanted to at least attempt in looking good for Christina on her special day.

As I walked out of the bedroom, I realized how quickly I had gotten over the nightmare. Was I really beginning to forget about Tris, or was it just getting easier to move on? I didn't even know anymore; I didn't seem to know anything anymore.

Walking into the kitchen, the house was bright with sunlight. The flowers I had bought for Christina last night shone brightly on the table, their colours vibrant with the help of the sun. Turning on the light, I went ahead and sat at the black polished table where the flowers were still wrapped in their plastic and picked up the blank piece of white cardboard, patiently waiting to be able to carry the ink of a pen in which would wish Christina a happy 19th birthday. Picking up the pen, I managed to control my shaking hand and began to write.

_Dear Christina,_

_ Happy 19__th__ birthday! Can't believe you're actually catching up to me. To be honest, I never thought we'd make it this far. Pretty amazing, hey? I remember when you first became Dauntless,"_

And that's when the pen stopped writing and a tear fell onto the card. The thought of Tris began to fill my mind again as I remembered the days in which Tris and I were only strangers and our futures remained unwritten. In all of my years of living, I never thought that it'd come to this.

I wasn't forgetting about Tris, nor was it becoming easier to move on. The reason why I had moved on so quickly this morning wasn't because of either of those reasons, but instead, because of the simple fact that I didn't want to face the reality of things. I just didn't want to remember that Tris was dead.

And I never will want to.

Glancing up at the clock, I realized that there's only twenty minutes before Christina's party at 12 pm. Then, glancing back down, I realized that I still haven't finished writing her miniature card that goes along with the flowers between a long plastic stick that hides with the stems. Picking up the pen again, I continued to write.

"_how happy and excited you were, yet so young and naive. Anyways, I'm glad to be able to see you standing here today, all in one piece."_

I couldn't help but chuckle at the last line. It wasn't only Tris and I who've been through the most drama and worst case scenarios, but Christina, too. Throughout all we've been through, Christina was always there at some point or another. Heck, we've practically lived the same life, if you want to put it that way. She was there when we put a stop to Jeanine, when we traveled past the fence, during all of those times that we had to escape and sneak into someplace. Christina truly is a strong and amazing girl, so I really am surprised that she's made it this far in one piece.

Picking up the pen again, I finished off the card. "_So, for all you've been through and all you've done, it would only be right to wish you a very happy birthday and millions more to come._

_ -Tobias."_

Slipping the piece of white cardboard between the plastic stick that hid in the bouquet, I realized that another tear had made its way through the invisible wall in my eyes. I had built the wall at a young age, for I didn't like to cry, because in Dauntless, crying was a sign of weakness, and the last thing that I was was weak.

But just like any other tear that's rolled down my cheek, it was for Tris. What I wouldn't give just to have her here with me today. What would our lives be like together? Would we have been engaged by now? It didn't take an Erudite to see the love that we shared for each other, so being engaged wouldn't have surprised me.

Suddenly, the house phone rang, breaking me from my daze. Picking it up, I recognized the voice at the other end. It was small and sweet, and a little more high-pitched than most voices- it was Cara.

"_Hey Four! Where are you? The party started ten minutes ago!"_

Turning my gaze towards the clock hanging above the table, I realized that Cara was right- it had been ten minutes past the starting time for the party. Had I really been procrastinating for that long?

"_Hello? Tobias? You there buddy?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I got distracted."

"_Gee, I would have never guessed." _A hint of sarcasm filled her tone. _"Anyways, we're all waiting for you!"_

"Okay, yeah, I'm coming, don't worry 'bout it. I'll be there right away-"

"_Tobias." _Cara cut me off, her voice now calm instead of sarcastic; almost pitiful. _"What happened? I know you wouldn't want to be late for Christina's party if the world was ending…" _Suddenly, our conversation drew silent. Cara was right. I wouldn't have been late for Christina's party if it cost me my life, but Tris always somehow found a way to get to me. Ever since she died, I've never been the same; none of us have. Sighing, I decided to come up with some lame excuse as a reply. "You're right. I ended up-" Then Cara cut me off again.

"_Stop, Tobias. I know it was Tris. It always is, and that's okay. She's always been special to us-" _Before I could let her finish her sentence, something in me snapped, and there was no way of stopping it.

"You don't understand! Tris meant more to me than she ever will to you! We were supposed to be together right now, all happy and everything! You two were just friends, but her and I were pretty much soul mates! You don't understand, Cara, and you never will! Don't act like you do with your Candor mouth and all- just _stop_! Tris was… she was…" I somehow managed to stop ranting and realized that I was yelling at Cara; complaining to her that she didn't know Tris. What was I thinking? Of course she knew her! Even if it wasn't for long, she still _knew _her.

There was no sign of life at the other end of the line. Sighing in frustration, I began to speak instead of yell.

"Listen, Cara? If you're still there, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that…" Another tear hit the kitchen floor. "Tris… She meant a lot to me, and I guess my mind won't exactly let me believe that she meant a lot to others, too. I'm really sorry…"

"_It's okay, I understand." _My lungs let out a sigh of relief as the realization that Cara was still there began to sink in. Not much longer after I had felt relieved, had I felt guilty. Cara was grieving just as much as me, and this is how I treat her. Could I be any more of an idiot?

In the background of Cara's end of the line, I could hear people laughing. Because of the phone call, I was now four minutes later.

"_Listen, we'll talk about this later. For now, you've gotta get over here!"_

I found it funny how Cara forgave me so easily. It was hard to tell if she really didn't mind my rant, or if she felt pitiful for me. Although I would never be the same, I didn't know if pity was exactly the thing that I needed. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit."

Right before I was about to hang up, I could hear Cara shout on the other end. _"And don't forget the cake!"_

A small grin formed on my face; how could I ever forget the cake?

Picking the flowers up off of the table, I made my way towards the door and stepped outside. It was a nice day for August, the sun high in the sky with very few clouds to be seen. It wasn't a beautiful day, for nothing would ever be beautiful without Tris, but it was a nice day.

With Christina's gift in one hand and the Dauntless cake in the other, I made my way towards the rusty, red stolen Amity truck that sat in my driveway. I had brought it back with me to Chicago after going back to grab a few things from Evelyn back in the factions, which weren't exactly factions anymore, but instead, people living together in peace at once. There were no more "city limits", for the Compound's experiment no longer existed, but the factions would always somehow remain.

Taking the car keys out of my pant pocket, I unlocked the driver's door and stepped inside, laying the cake and flowers on the passenger seat.

Another tear found its way through the wall.

Tris would have been sitting there right now if it weren't for David and stupid reality…


End file.
